This description relates to a tool attachment for raking mortar joints. Raking mortar joints is a typical step in repointing structures and can be useful for increasing the lifetime and structural integrity of brick buildings, stone walls, and other masonry constructed structures.
In masonry, structures are generally built from individual units held together by hardened mortar. For example, a brick building is a masonry constructed structure in which the bricks (the individual units) are held together by a mixture of water, sand, and cement (the mortar). The space between the individual units that is filled or intended to be filled with mortar is called a mortar joint. With the passage of time, mortar can deteriorate, weaken, become damaged, etc.